


Learning to Trust Again: A Xigbar and Isa Story

by MarinaZostera



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Romance, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaZostera/pseuds/MarinaZostera
Summary: Isa and his best friend Lea moved to a brand new town for a fresh start and to build a life for themselves. What they didn't count on was chaotic neighbors, eccentric coworkers, and everyone else they'd meet. Especially the enigmatic Xigbar. But as Isa and Xigbar spend more time together, they realize they might not be so different after all, and the spark of romance may turn into a flame.
Relationships: Isa/Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 2





	Learning to Trust Again: A Xigbar and Isa Story

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts this is just for fun. 
> 
> XigSai is such an interesting ship dynamic and I can't wait to explore it in this fic! And I apologize that the title is so boring, coming up with titles is always so hard. 
> 
> Any kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

Isa was exhausted, to say the least. His first day at work had been a nonstop barrage of names, instructions, and policies. He hadn’t expected orientation at the library to be so overwhelming. But at least his actual job would involve minimal interactions with people. 

And speaking of people, all he wanted to do was spend the rest of the evening hanging out with his best friend and roommate, Lea. But before Isa could open the door to the apartment complex, a loud crash from the dumpster caught his attention. 

He watched in surprise and confusion as a broken chair was tossed out of the dumpster onto the asphalt. His surprise only grew when the source of the commotion was revealed. The man had long black and gray hair tied back in a low ponytail, an eyepatch, and a jagged scar on his cheek. He looked so much like a human raccoon that maybe it wasn’t so surprising that he was standing in a dumpster. 

Almost like he could hear Isa’s thoughts, the man turned and looked at him. “‘Sup?’” 

His tone was completely casual, like hanging out in a dumpster was the most natural thing in the world. 

“Uh, hi?” Isa replied, “Why are you in the dumpster?” 

The man climbed out of the dumpster as he replied. “Well, the dumpster is the best place to find trash obviously. And no one's gonna care if their trash goes missing, so it’s the perfect thing to take and burn.” 

That did nothing to answer Isa’s question. Now he just had even more questions. “Why do you need things to burn?” he asked cautiously. Best to have some plausible deniability in case the man was going to commit a crime. 

“Gotta test out a homemade flamethrower somehow. And using things I actually care about? As if.” The man picked up the chair he’d previously tossed onto the ground and grinned. 

The eye patch and the scar made it seem a lot more sinister than it should’ve been. Then again, he had said homemade flamethrower. 

Isa decided that he didn’t want to know any more. He had a long day. All he wanted was a shower, supper, and a nap. In that order. “Right well uh, good luck with that I guess.” 

But the other man wasn’t going to let him go that easily. “Hey wait, what’s your name bluebonnet?” 

Isa flushed at the nickname, no doubt due to his bright blue hair. “My name is Isa, and I just moved here.” 

This caused the other man to smile again. “Looks like we’re gonna be neighbors then. My name’s Xigbar.” He turned to leave before glancing back once more. “Welcome to the neighborhood Isa.” 

Isa watched him for a moment, wondering why his heart felt fluttery when Xigbar said his name. It was probably nothing right? He shook his head as if he could shake the thought away completely. He had more pressing concerns than the way his mysterious neighbor made him feel. But despite that, and the absolute chaotic energy Xigbar exuded, Isa couldn’t help but hope they’d meet again soon.


End file.
